Secrets Between Us
by LiLuLo12
Summary: Carly Gilbert returns home after her parents sent her away to help her siblings cope with their parents death. The secrets she and her sister are keeping from each other come to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Carly felt the nerves in her stomach acting up. She was moving back home. After years if being away from Mystic Falls. Her heart hurt. Jenna needed help with Elena and Jeremy. While Elena was coping better, Jeremy seemed to be getting worse. Jeremy and Carly had always been so close. Jenna was hoping her being back home would help.

Carly hasn't been home full time since she was 16. 5 years. Her parents had sent her to a performing arts school in Manhattan. They had said they wanted her to follow her dream of being a dancer. Carly knew better. It was because of what she was. She had tried to control it for so long. But she was who she was. She knew it was her father who insisted that she be sent away. Grayson could never accept her. Miranda never made him try.

She had over heard them talking. The night they had walked in on her for the last time. They loved her just the same. But they didn't want her influencing their other children. Especially Elena. They didn't say it, but it hung in the air unsaid. Her mother had found the Arts school where she could get her diploma and continue with her training. Maybe it was her associating her passion with heartbreak and soon she had abandoned her performing arts program at NYU for a different venture. She never got to tell them about it.

It made her heart ache. Her parents, especially her father, kept her at arms length from then on. Miranda had tried more, but Carly knew she didn't let Grayson know. It was like he wanted her alienated. She came home for Christmas only. She never felt like she belonged with her family. Her parents always seemed relieved that they had Elena. She was the daughter of their dreams. Carly was just their first attempt.

It made her want to die that she would never have closure with her parents. She would never be able to tell them how they hurt her. How they should have embraced her for who she was. How they should have loved her as much as her siblings. She looked at her face in her hand mirror. Her sea green eyes were sad. Her long dirty blonde was piled ontop of her head in a top knot.

She took a sip of her Jack and Ginger wishing the flight wouldn't end. How in the hell was she going to help put her brother and sister back together when she herself was so damn broken?


	2. Chapter 2

_"Carly…what are you doing?!" She jolted at the sound of her father's voice. The flower petals that had been slowly spinning in front of her had dropped onto her mattress._

 _"Daddy- I…I wasn't doing anything wrong" Her green eyes were filled with frustration, fear and sadness. All she wanted was to be herself. All she wanted was to be accepted by her parents._

 _"We have talked about this many many times. You could hurt someone. Or what if your sister walked in on you?" Always such concern over Elena. She was the golden child. She was everything Miranda and Grayson had always wanted. Carly never felt like she was enough. She was such a stand out. Her lighter hair, her green eyes. Her over the top personality. Elena was demure. Perfect in every way. Carly could never measure up._

 _"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to gain her composure. When she got emotional, her abilities could tend to get out of control. Sheila Bennett had secretly been helping her learn control. Carly just had to get better at hiding her practice._

 _"No more Carly. I mean it." Grayson's voice was stern and he closed the door harshly._

Carly jolted awake. Memories were pouring back to her. It had to be sleeping in this house. Her room was the same as when she moved out so many years ago. She knew her mother kept it clean while she was gone. She assumed Elena or Jenna continued the tradition.

She hadn't seen her siblings yet. Jenna had picked her up from the airport late last night. She wanted to fill her in on her younger siblings. Jeremy's drug use and school skipping. Elena was coming out of her surliness since she started seeing a new boy. But from what Jenna had said, so far it had been and up and down relationship.

Carly pressed her on the animal attacks that had been happening. Carly knew what that really meant. Jenna knew nothing, which was a relief. She didn't want her family members involved. She remembered how messy it could be. She was young when she first found out about Vampires. But being a witch herself, it wasn't that shocking.

Elena and Jeremy would be at school now, so their reunion would have to wait. Carly had some stops that she needed to make.

* * *

"Sherriff Forbes" Carly smiled as the woman looked up from her desk.

"Carly, I think you're old enough to call me Liz." The blonde woman beamed at the young woman standing in front of her. She stood and gave her a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm dealing. Thank you again for your help with Elena and Jeremy after we lost my parents. I wanted to be here. But I had to go back and square things away in New York before I could move back home"

"Carly, you packed your life up and moved back home at 21 to help your Aunt take care of your siblings. Don't feel guilty for taking time to get yourself together before you came back." Carly always appreciated how kind Liz Forbes was.

"So I'm going to cut to the chase- all of the animal attacks? Missing people? Vampires are back in Mystic Falls. Which I'm sure means the Founders Council is back together. I'm taking the Gilbert spot." Liz Forbes took a moment to gain her composure. "Before you say anything Liz, please don't insult me by pretending none of this is real. I know what my father was up to. I've known for a long time."

"I wasn't going to lie. But I'm certain your parents would want you far away from this world."

"Actually they would want me involved. Keeping my siblings safe. As the eldest of a Founding Family, it's my duty and quite frankly my right to be involved." Liz sighed and smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Well we aren't sure how many vampires we're dealing with. Logan Fell got his hands on the Gilbert device. He didn't let anyone in your family know. He thought that somehow they've evolved and can walk during the day. But he was bested and we found him dead and the device missing- along with a pile of dead campers."

"Nice of Logan to use my Aunt for his own gain" Carly rolled her eyes. "You have my number. Call me for the next council meeting and any updates".

"I will. I'm so glad that you're back home Carly. I think it's really going to be good for your family. Especially Jeremy. He seems to still be struggling."

Carly said her goodbyes. She didn't know what else to say to the Forbes Matriarch. Mystic Falls hadn't been her home for a very long time.

* * *

Damon was walking down the stairs as the doorbell rang. He was growing bored of Stefan and his self-righteousness. He opened the door to find Elena.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon smirked.

"Yep!"

"Where is he?" She demanded. Elena was in no mood for Damon's antics.

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission".

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Damon felt his irritation growing.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." She challenged.

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not." Elena stared down the Vampire showing no fear.

"Yet." Damon couldn't help but love bickering with her and getting under her skin.

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon quipped as he headed out the door.

Elena continued into the house to find Stefan. "Stefan? Stefan?"

"Yes." He couldn't help but to long for Elena. He knew she was here about Vicky but all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"Where is Vicki?"

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" Elena felt frantic.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?" Stefan and Elena looked towards the direction of Vicky's voice.

"We can talk about that later." "Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena tentatively asked the newbie vampire.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Stefan could see the irritation and anger all over Vicky's face. It was going to be a long day. The idea of ripping Damon's heart out was considerably more appealing.

* * *

"Carly Gilbert! As I live and breathe!" Carly was warmed by Sheila Bennet's smile.

She pulled the eldest Gilbert into a tight hug. Carly affectionately hugged her back. "It's so good to see you Sheila." Carly felt the tears building. Sheila felt the young girl's body shake.

"Oh child why are you crying? Come in, I'll make some coffee and we'll catch up." She hustled Carly into the house as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really overwhelmed I guess." Carly sat down on the couch.

"Now don't apologize. I'll be right out with that coffee." Carly looked around the room in the only place she ever felt like she belonged when she lived in Mystic Falls. Sheila understood her. Nurtured her and her talent. If it wasn't for the Bennet Witch Carly would still be ashamed about what she was. She never understood how she was the only one in her family to have magic until recently.

Sheila walked back into the room and yanked Carly from her thoughts. "I wanted to thank you for giving me the name of your friend that was in the City. She trained me well." Sheila had an older Witch friend that she knew would bring Carly to her potential. The girl had a great deal of power. Stella did as well. She knew she would help Carly get her emotions and magic under control. Grayson sending his eldest daughter away had broken her spirit. From what Sheila could tell, Stella had put her back together.

"So what are your plans now that you're back here?" Carly sighed.

"I'm going to teach some dance classes to start and then once the Spring Semester rolls around I'm going to resume classes at Whitmore. I decided to go for English and Communications as a major instead of continuing Dance. I wanted something tangible. I'll have the option to teach, go into Journalism or write. I hadn't told my parents yet. They were gone before I could. I know my mom would be disappointed but I couldn't do the competition anymore. I stopped loving Dance. I didn't want to lose my love for it. I think my father wouldn't of cared as long as I wasn't in Mystic Falls." The bitterness was still there. It was palpable.

"Darling he just didn't understand. He loved you. But often times we fear what our mind cannot accept." Carly didn't say anymore regarding her father so Sheila let the subject drop.

"How is Bonnie?" Carly was so fond of her. She had never cared for Caroline much but she adored Bonnie. She often wondered if it was the Witch connection. But Bonnie was strong, loyal, selfless and brave. Carly loved her like a sister.

"She's well. Finally accepting that she is a Witch. I've started working with her. I'm sure she'd love some help from you too." Carly smiled.

"I would love that too."

* * *

After she left Sheila, Carly decided to stop at the Grill to get something to eat and try to find some freelance writing gigs. She took a seat in a booth. After she ordered she pulled her laptop out. Damon was at the bar sipping on a bourbon. The light haired green eyed beauty peaked his interest. He stood and headed over to her table. The curl of he hair reminded him of Katherine. She was simply dressed in a pair of skinny jeans. Black knee high boots and a black off the shoulder shirt. Her body was fuller than Katherine's and her skin tone was much lighter. But her presence, her attitude reminded him of his Katherine.

"You know. They say people bring laptops and books when eating alone because they aren't comfortable with themselves." Carly looked up and was greeted with a pair of chilling blue eyes.

"Or- women do this so douche bag locals get the hint and don't bother them. Damon smirked and sat down. He was bored. She could be the distraction he needed until he could go that damn tomb open. She clearly would provide him some entertainment. "Obviously it went right over your head."

"Trust me- if I'm hitting on you, you'll know it. And you definitely won't be able to resist."

"I see you get by on your looks because you have absolutely zero charm. But to be clear, I'm not interested." She returned her attention to her laptop.

"Well 'Not Interested' I'm Damon Salvatore" Carly's head snapped up. Stella had told her about the ruthless vampire. He was as treacherous as he was good looking. She tried to stay calm trying to figure out how to play this."

"I'm Carly." He studied her face. Her full lips, light green eyes and dark lashes were intoxicatingly beautiful. Her heart was beating faster. If it was possible she was more guarded than before. He was about to say more but her food arrived.

"I'll leave you alone to eat. But I'm sure I'll see you again Doll." He gave her his signature smirk and headed towards Carol Lockwood's table.

Carly looked up at the waitress. "Actually can you wrap this up for me? I just realized I need to be home." The waitress nodded. Carly threw some money on the table and packed her things and left as soon as the waitress came back. Her quick exit wasn't unnoticed by the devious vampire.

* * *

Carly ransacked the suitcase with books, grimoires and articles she brought with her. She knew she had something in here on Damon Salvatore. "Carly?" She spun around and was face to face with her younger brother. She forgot what she was doing and ran to embrace him. Jeremy smiled and wrapped his sister in a hug. She squeezed him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back for good."

"Me too Jer." She never could forgive her father for separating her from her siblings- especially Jeremy. She loved both her siblings with equal measure but she and her brother had a deeper connection. Carly pulled away and sat down on her bed as Jeremy took a seat at her desk. "Jeremy- we need to have a serious conversation".

"I know Carls. I promise I'm trying to be better. I hope this isn't your only reason for being home."

"Of course not. We need to stick together. But I won't lie and say it wasn't a huge factor. But I'm here for you. No matter what."

"I know. My girlfriend Vicky is coming down from a huge bender. It opened my eyes."

"I heard about you and Vicky Donovan. I'm sure Elena just looooves that." Carly rolled her eyes. While she loved Elena, she tended to be judgmental and self-righteous"

"Elena thinks it's her job to mother me now" Carly could see his irritation.

"Jer- Elena carries a lot of guilt. She feels like if she hadn't left that party early they would be alive. She's trying to protect you. I mean, Vicky wouldn't be my first choice for you but as long as you're happy and she's good to you, I'm behind you. And you know I have no problem putting Elena in her place." Jeremy smiled at his eldest sister again.

"One of the many reasons I'm so happy to have you home."

* * *

Carly was sitting on the couch an hour later thinking about the haunting blue eyes she came into contact earlier. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember more about the Salvatore family. She was waiting for Elena to get home. She had found the journal she was looking for, she just didn't want to be interrupted. She looked up when she heard the door open and Elena walk in. "And where have you been young lady?" She had a huge grin on her face.

"Carly." Elena smiled back and her eyes briefly filled with tears. Carly ran to her and hugged her.

"No crying. I'm home, this is a good thing." She pulled away to look at Elena's face. She wiped away the few tears she saw. "No more sadness. No more grieving. We need to heal and move on." Elena nodded and hugged her sister again. They both heard Jeremy on the phone.

"You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." Elena looked at Jeremy with concern. Carly stood back to watch her siblings.

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun! "

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait." Carly held back a laugh at his response. Poor Elena was trying.

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Carly looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't going to go well.

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"Jer-" Carly started but Elena interrupted.

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy walked away curiously texting in his phone.

"Carly- talk some sense into him. He listens to you."

"Elena, I'm sorry but no. I get it. Vicky isn't a model citizen and I'm not totally crazy about her and Jeremy. But- for one thing, the more you go at him the more you push him towards her. And most importantly he made a connection with her. He has been in such a dark place. He's focused on more than just loosing his parents now. You have to back off" Elena sighed. She wanted to tell Carly everything but she remembered Stefan's warning about how knowing put you in danger.

"Will you come with us?" Carly snorted.

"Hell no. I have zero desire to be back at that school and I'm still tired from traveling. But- when you get home I want to hear more about this boy."

"I'm pretty sure that things with Stefan are done."

"Well, then we'll trash talk him." Carly squeezed Elena's arm and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

A little while later, Carly was home alone and going through Stella's information on the Salvatore family. Damon turned in 1864. He was shot while trying to save Katherine Pierce, another vampire. She was put into a church with other vampires and burn. Damon and his brother both died that day and turned. They were both in love with the girl. The color drained from Carly's face when she turned the page and there was the name of Damon's brother- Stefan. She pulled her phone out to text Elena to come home when she first heard Jeremy crying. She then hears Elena telling him Vicky was going to kill her. Her heart broke for Jeremy. Vicky was dead. Vicky was dead? Carly felt the anger building inside of her. She looked out the window and saw a young guy. It was Stefan Salvatore. Carly almost flew down the stairs and out the door. She stopped when she saw him. Before he opened his mouth to speak he was screaming in pain. He didn't know what was happening to him. He couldn't think straight. Damon was approaching the Gilbert house when he heard Stefan screaming in pain. He vamped to him but fell to his knees screaming in pain as well. Before him was the girl from the grill arm extended towards him. She was a witch.

"CARLY! Carly stop! Please!" Elena was crying out to her sister.

"Elena go inside! You have no idea what they are.

They're-" "Vampires." Carly stared at her sister in disbelief.

"You know?! And you still invited them into your life? Info Jeremy's?"

"Please. Please just stop." Carly dropped her hands. Damon rushed at her but she stopped him

"Come near me and I will rip your heart out and feed it to your brother." She was seething. She dropped her hands and stared Damon down.

"Carly- Stefan is good. He doesn't hurt people." Elena tried to explain all while her mind was reeling at what her sister clearly was.

"I feel a Village in Monterey would disagree."

"How did you?" Carly's glare stopped Damon from continuing.

"Know? You would be shocked at what I know." She looked at Stefan. She swore she saw guilt in his eyes.

"It was a lifetime ago. I'm not that person anymore." Carly didn't respond.

"What happened tonight?" Damon looked around as the wind picked up. He stared at the Witch in front of him. She was powerful. She could help him get Katherine back. Especially if it meant he would leave. It would be motivation for her to help him.

"Elena- you can't compel him!" He heard Carly say. The two sisters argued. He watched as Carly stomped inside slamming the door. He sighed.

"I can do it..." he said.

Carly sat on her bed door locked. Hands shaking. She heard Jeremy's door open and Damon's muffled voice. Shortly after his door closed. It was wrong to compel him. Jeremy didn't deserve it. A little while later she heard a knock at her door. "Carly- we need to talk." Elena's voice rang through the dark.

"Tomorrow Elena. I- I just can't right now"

"Ok." Elena paused. "Carly- I love you. No matter what." Carly's heart swelled. Elena was not her father's daughter.

"Me too." She responded. She heard Elena's door shut. She rolled over on her side. She felt a few tears fall. She shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls.

 **Sorry it took so long to post this! I hopefully will have the next chapter up sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carly stood on the dock of her family Lake House. She had successfully avoided Elena the morning after Vicky died. She asked Jenna to tell them she had to go back to New York for a few days to deal with her old Land Lord. She explained she was having a hard time being back and she needed a few days to deal with her emotions. It wasn't a lie. She wasn't ready to talk to Elena. She knew she would have so many questions. Questions Carly wasn't prepared to answer.

It was a delicate situation. Elena and Carly had grown up with very different parents. She didn't want to destroy Elena's memory of Grayson. Miranda had loved and doted on Carly. But she never stopped her husband from making Carly feel worthless. For him trying to take away the one thing that was special about her. She never stopped him from sending her away.

"Well hello there Witcherella." Carly froze when she heard Damon's voice. She spun around and glared at him. He frowned when he saw her tear stained face. It was strange for him to care about the emotional drama of humans and well in this case witches. She looked broken. She was wearing capri leggings and a oversized NYU sweat shirt. Her long hair was knotted on top of her head.

"How did you even find me here Damon?"

"I have my ways. Your sister is spiraling you know. Imagine my shock when I found out she had no idea you were a witch. And then that you had fled the scene of the crime. What are you hiding witchy?" He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Like the night Vicky died the wind began to pick up. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she glared again. Her eyes softened as he wiped the tear stains from her cheek. "I hate when pretty girls cry." He gave her a small side smirk. Much to her dismay she felt a crack in her armor. She saw actual sincerity in his eyes. She felt another tear drop.

"You don't understand." She said in a whisper.

"Make me understand." Damon was convinced he'd lost the tiny connection when she pulled away from his grasp and walked passed him. She stopped and turned.

"Come." She commanded. He followed her, intrigued. He stood outside the threshold of her family home waiting for her to officially invite him in. "Before I let you in. You MUST give me your word that you will not breath a word to anyone what I'm going to tell you. Especially not Elena. The only other people that know the truth are dead. I have to find a way to tell Elena what she wants and needs to know without destroying her. Give me your word."

"You have my word." Damon had to know. No other Gilbert was a witch. So this had to be a good story.

"If you break your word- I will melt your insides and drive a stake through your heart." He gave her a look.

"I said you have my word."

"Then please come in."

* * *

Elena was a storm of emotions. Damon murdered Lexi for his own gain. Damon had almost killed Bonnie. Bonnie was a witch had been possessed by her ancestor Emily. Her sister was a witch and then flew the coup. It had been days since she had spoken to her. Jenna had given them some story about her having to deal with a landlord issue. Elena wasn't buying it. She knew Carly had a difficult relationship with their father. Was this the reason why? Was her magic the reason she seemed so broken?

Caroline had been attacked by Logan Fell- who had been turned into a vampire and then killed by Damon. How was this real?

The hardest part of everything was Stefan. He had planned on leaving her. But the ordeal with Logan had changed things. She told him she loved him and they were together for the first time. But then she found the picture of Katherine...how did they look the same?

There was a bright spot in all of this. Jeremy was doing so well. He didn't talk about Vicky anymore. He was actually going to school, picking up extra credit and most importantly he was drawing again. It warmed her heart to see him happy. Now she just had to figure out what was happening with Carly.

Elena felt like she had no idea who her sister even was. She had lied to her. For Elena's entire life Carly was someone completely different. Did she not trust Elena?

Elena was certain Carly felt betrayed. Elena didn't tell her about Stefan. She should have told her the truth about Vicky. Elena felt her mind spinning.

How the hell did Carly know about Vampires? But especially about Stefan and Damon. Elena was so confused. Carly had left. She spent so much time away. She needed answers. She needed to talk to her sister.

Elena dialed her sister's cell phone number again. Straight to voicemail. Elena's frustration was building. Stefan kept calling her. She needed her sister.

* * *

My Dear Carly-

Your last visit home was so incredibly horrible. I'm so very sorry for that. Your father would be furious if he knew I was telling you all of this. It's time you knew the truth.

I'm sure you wonder how you could be so special and the rest of us so ordinary? I'm not your birth mother. You are so very much my child. But my blood doesn't run in your veins.

Your father and I had a rough patch. We were apart for a little while. He was out with friends one night and spent time with a very beautiful woman. Your mother. He didn't know she was pregnant with his child. She never told him.

She showed up on our doorstep when you were 2 years old. She told us what she was. Someone was after her and you weren't safe with her. She asked me to raise you as my own. She couldn't keep you safe. She had investigated us and knew you would have a wonderful childhood. She claimed to have cloaked you so no one could locate you but the cloak would only last until you came of age at 16 but by then she would have defeated her enemy or they would have defeated her and you wouldn't be in danger either way. But she promised that she would stay away if she survived until you were grown. She wouldn't disrupt your childhood. I don't know what happened to her. But I'm planning on coming to see you. We can look for her if you want. I would like to thank her for giving me the best gift that I was ever given.

I know your father was always so hard on you. I think he was scared that if you used your, well I guess your magic, that it would draw her enemies to us. That they would be able to track you. All he wanted was to keep you safe. He knows of the super natural world. You must know that he's never been ashamed of you. Just scared for you. Mystic Falls has always had a supernatural history.

I love you so very much. I'm sorry that I never stood up to him. That I didn't make him choose a different way to protect you. I always felt that since you weren't biologically mine that it wasn't my place. But I see how wrong I was. You grew up feeling like an outsider. You do not deserve to feel that way. We will figure this out.

I love you my girl-

Mom

Damon looked up from the letter. He didn't say anything, he just waited for Carly to speak.

"My father was cruel to me at times. As I grew, I couldn't always contain my magic. He even went so far to send me to Sheila Bennett to get her to help me surpress my magic. Instead she helped me hone my abilities. She said I was too powerful to contain but that I could control it. When I turned 16, he sent me away. He must have been afraid that dangers would come after me as I was no longer protected. He was afraid Elena and Jeremy would be hurt. So instead of helping me, keeping me safe, he sent me away unprotected. He didn't know I could protect myself at this point. He sought no ways to keep me safe. He just sent me away and I came home at Christmas. I was the child he never meant to have.

"What happened that caused her to write this."

"I can't talk about that. I'm just not ready. It still hurts too much." Damon's heart actually hurt for her. He knew how it felt to have your father treat you that way. And for whatever reason he just couldn't shake this woman.

"And you don't want Elena to feel responsible for you being sent away."

"That and I don't want to ruin the idea of Grayson Gilbert in her eyes. She deserves to remember her dad differently. He was so warm and loving to her. She got the best of him. I don't want to take that from her." Damon couldn't help but look at her with admiration. She was holding into so much pain to save her sister from it.

"You should tell her. Tell her everything. She's not made of glass. You don't deserve to be alone in this." Carly looked at him slightly shocked. "You're a good sister for wanting to protect her feelings at your own peril." Damon reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She cursed herself as she felt the heat rising to her face. What was wrong with her.

"Did you ever look for this Witch mother?" Carly sighed. She stood up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Reisling. She sat down on the couch after she popped the cork and took a long drink out of it.

"No. My mother wrote this letter the day they died. She must have dropped it in the mail earlier on in the day. It felt like I would be dishonoring her memory." Damon took the bottle of wine and took a sip.

"I can see why you'd feel that way. But she wanted to help you find her. I'm betting she'd want you to look for her."

"Perhaps. I think my grief is still too close to the surface. I'm not ready to go there yet either."

"Well, when you are ready. I'll help you. I'm very old and wise. I'm betting I would be an excellent resource." Carly narrowed her eyes.

"Damon- why did you come find me? You want something. You found out I'm a witch and figured, what? You'd threaten me to do your dirty work?!"

"Not threaten. Ask. You have a hell of a lot of power. I wouldn't be dumb enough to threaten you. I know you know about the tomb under the church. I heard Elena leaving you a voicemail. And even though that little bitch Emily destroyed the crystal, there's another way to open it."

"Let me let you in on a secret. Bonnie is very important to me. Sheila Bennet saved my life. You tried to kill her."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Look- I lash out when I'm angry. I promised to protect the Bennet line in exchange for saving Katherine. Emily went back on her word-"

"Not Bonnie's fault. Do not touch her. Ever again."

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

Carly stood and crossed the room and stood by the window. Damon could feel her weighing the pros and cons.

"Not exactly. Witches and their ancestors have a very strong bond. For a witch outside of their family line or coven to go against them is poor form. Emily didn't want that tomb open for a reason. So, with that being said, IF you can get a Bennet witch to be willing, I'll help." Damon grinned and stood. He crossed the room towards her. She was a little stunned when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Damon smiled at her. "I'll keep the secrets you told me. But you should really talk to Elena." He opened the door and stepped out on the front porch.

"I will. Have a good night." She shut the door leaving Damon on the front porch.

Carly didn't like the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

"Jenna- slow down. What do you mean Elena is missing?" Carly had turned her phone back on and was greeted with her frantic aunt. "I bet you she stayed with Bonnie and forgot to tell you. I'm coming back home today. Relax. I'll find her and ring her skinny little neck." They spoke for a few more moments and then Carly hung up. She threw her duffle bag into her white Grand Cherokee. She doubted Elena was with Bonnie but she had an idea of where she might actually be.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House and got out of her car. She was going to kill Elena for making Jenna worry so much. She knew that Elena wasn't with Bonnie, but she didn't want to throw her under the bus with Jenna either. She was trying to assert herself. She was trying to become the parental figure that Jeremy and Elena desperately needed. Especially Jeremy, but this was the perfect opportunity for Jenna to practice. She knocked as she slowly opened the door. "Elena?! She yelled? She stopped when Stefan walked down the stairs. "Where is she?" She demanded.

"She's not here." Carly shot him daggers.

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not. She's with Damon."

"Where are they? Why is she with Damon?" Stefan sighed. He understood that she was feeling frantic."

"Here, sit down." He suggested and Carly nodded and sat down on the couch. "Carly I promise you that I'm not the person you think I am. I haven't been that way in a very long time." Carly's stare down was pretty fierce, Stefan had to admit, but he couldn't falter. "I don't drink human blood anymore. The blood lust is too strong for me. I can't control it. But I know I can't so I stick to animals. I will NEVER hurt Elena."

"You know Stefan. Looking at you, I believe that is your intention. I believe that you don't plan on ever hurting my baby sister. But I also know what you are and despite your best intentions I feel like you wont be able to keep that promise. So I'm going to tell you this. I can't stop Elena from being with you. I know her too well to know that no matter what I say she will do what she wants. But if you hurt her, I will make you pay in ways you wish you were dead."

"I don't doubt that. As for why Elena is with Damon, I'm not sure. But I can tell you what happened last night. Follow me, I have something to show you." Carly nodded and followed Stefan through the large boarding house and up the stairs. "Last night, Elena was here and she found this." Stefan handed Carly the photograph of Katherine. He watched her eyes go wide.

"What the hell is this?" It came out as a whisper. "How is this possible?"

"That is Katherine Pierce. She turned Damon and I." Stefan proceeded to tell Carly the history of The Salvatore Brothers and Katherine. Carly sat cross legged on Stefan's bed in disbelief.

"So...what? Elena is your Katherine substitute?"

"What? No! I wont lie, the fact that she's Katherine's Doppelganger is what sparked my interest. But Elena is everything Katherine is not and never could be. Loving, Loyal, Caring. I could go on for days." Carly nodded satisfied with his response.

"But how is this possible?"

"I have an idea, but I really want to talk with Elena about it first." Carly narrowed her eyes.

"No. You will tell me. Right now. And then we will tell Elena together." Stefan sighed. He could argue with her, but he didn't really feel like having his brain set ablaze by her.

"Your sister is adopted. She's a descendant of Katherine. I'm not sure how, but she is. I was under the impression that her bloodline ended when she turned but now we know that isn't true" Stefan saw a cloudiness form behind Carly's eyes. "Are you okay? I know it has to be a shock that Elena isn't your actual sister."

"I'm fine." Carly's head was swarming. All her life she was pushed to not be herself. Pushed to change who she was. Made to put herself into a box to appease her father to keep Elena safe. Her father always loved Elena more. Always wanted to make sure Elena was safe. She was his birth daughter and she meant nothing to him.

"You're not fine." Stefan saw the tears well up in her eyes a bit. She shook her head.

"Please let it go Stefan. I don't want to talk about it." He nodded. He seemed to be bonding with her. He didn't want to push her.

"After Elena found the photo, she left her really upset. I couldn't get in touch with her all night and when I finally did, Damon answered." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well he better bring her back in one piece or I'm going to kill him." Stefan smiled.

"I have no doubt."

"Okay, I need to get to my house and calm Jenna down." Stefan nodded.

"Carly- Would you mind if I told her about the adoption myself? I don't want her to be upset that I told you first. She's going to be upset as it is" Carly nodded. She understood. She made Stefan tell her, and now she regretted knowing. "And I mean it Carly- She's everything to me."

"Stefan I know. And I want to believe that no harm will come to her because of you. But I know plenty about the supernatural world to know that it's highly unlikely."

She patted his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

She got into her car, a sob escaping her lips. Every hurt feeling she had ever felt over her Father's indifference to her bubbled to the surface. Her chest hurt from the emotional pain. She knew that Elena was a real daughter to Grayson, adopted or otherwise. But SHE was his flesh and blood. And he tossed her aside like she was absolutely nothing. Elena's safety came before Carly's everything. What made Elena so damn special that her father would send her away? Coming home had been a mistake. She couldn't stay in that house. That wasn't her home. It never truly was.

Jenna wasn't home when she got to the house. She headed upstairs and started packing all of her things. The things that really mattered to her. She took some mementos from her childhood, this associated with Miranda and Jenna, her clothing, books, all of the things she brought home with her. On her way home, she had stopped and made a copy of the letter Miranda had written to her. She put it in an envelope and wrote Elena a note. She hoped she understood, but it didn't matter if she didn't. Carly couldn't stay here anymore. She was going back to the lake house. It was the only place she had ever felt happy when she was home.

She quickly loaded her things into her car before anyone could stop her. She would let Elena explain the best she could to Jenna. She owed her that much. Carly hated resenting Elena. But she couldn't help it. She knew everything that happened wasn't Elena's fault. But she wasn't feeling rational at the moment. She hoped that the feelings would pass. She loved Elena so much but she was just so incredibly hurt.

Hot tears poured down her face as she drove back to the lake. She wished for so many things, but what she had wished for the most was that her mother never brought her to Grayson and that she had kept her and that she tired to protect her that way. Carly would rather be dead but had a childhood filled with happiness and love than the one of judgment and loneliness. She turned down the road and headed back towards the Lake House.

Carly felt like a coward. She had been hiding out at the Lake House for a few days. Stefan must have told Elena that she knew she was adopted. Elena had left her a message about how her birth mom was Alaric, Jenna's almost boyfriend's, wife. And that Damon has turned her mother, Isobel into a vampire at her request. She had begged her to call her back. She sent Elena a text telling her she just needed some time to process things. She stopped calling after that. She had no idea what to say to her, but Stefan's latest voicemail explaining what had been going on had her heading towards her home town.

Carly had been trying to avoid the drama of Mystic Falls but she knew that would only last so long. She was almost at the boarding house, a firey rage burning inside of her. Damon had tried to kill Bonnie because she destroyed the pendant that could release Katherine. She opened the door to the house. She found Damon sitting on the couch reading what appeared to be a diary of some sort. It looked the one of the diaries in the secret room at the cabin. Before he could greet you, the diary was floating towards the fire.

"Damnit Carly!! What are you doing?!"

"You tried to kill Bonnie. It wasn't her fault that Emily took over!" You screamed at him.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry okay? I was so angry I just snapped."

"Damon, against my better judgment I like you. I don't think you're as terrible as you pretend to be. But listen to me very carefully. The next time you lay a finger on someone I care about. I'll start laying mine on the one you care about the most. Pretty sure you'd hate to lose Katherine after just getting her back. I have zero problem ripping her heart out and making you watch." Damon was startled by how angry you were and he nodded.

"I promise. Unless I have to defend myself. Deal?" You threw the book at him and he grunted as it hit his stomach.

"So Elena and Stefan tried to screw you over? And you threatened to turn her into a vampire?" You questioned sitting down next to him.

"Why aren't you all worked up about that?"

"Because I'm about 99% sure you wouldn't have actually hurt her." He gave you a dirty look.

"I was surprised you didn't go back home after Elena was attacked at the Dance."

"Stefan said that you guys killed him. If you hadn't I would have. Damon I'm struggling with what my father did. I don't want to take that out on Elena. It's not her fault. I'm better off alone anyway." Damon felt a strange yearning as he stared at her sad face. He put his hand on her knee to try and comfort her. She gave him a weak smile and before she could say a word Stefan busted into the Library.

"Anna took Elena!" He was frantic.

"Wait- what?!" You jumped up.

"Yeah I got that from your 600 voicemails" Damon said dryly.

"You knew this entire time I was here and didn't tell me?!" Damon heard the wind outside pick up.

"I didn't mean to not tell you. The threatening distracted me and I honestly thought Stefan had it handled." Damon held his hands up.

"So you sat here doing nothing?!"

"I'm sorry Carly. I was angry with my brother."

"I'm trying very hard not to kill you right now." Stefan explained everything about Anna. "You go find Anna." She pointed at Damon. Damon rushed out of the house.

"He wouldn't have helped if it weren't for you." Carly didn't respond.

"I can do a locator spell." And then she stopped. "Shit shit shit. I can't. She's not really my sister. My blood isn't enough. I have to figure out how to get into my house, into Elena's room without Jeremy or Jenna seeing me. They're going to have questions that I can't answer right now. Let me think. She's using Elena for leverage. So she's okay for now. But she needs the Grimoire. She's going to try and bribe Damon." As Carly paced trying to think, Stefan's phone beeped.

"Anna has Bonnie too."

"Then lets go see Sheila and get them back." Stefan nodded and followed Carly out of the house.


End file.
